


Timeo danaos

by aurembiaux



Category: Alexander the Great - Fandom, Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5078380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurembiaux/pseuds/aurembiaux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hefestión regresa al campamento de Alejandro y siente gran curiosidad por el regalo que éste ha recibido en su ausencia. Por su parte, Bagoas está preocupado por las consecuencias que pueda traer la presencia de quien ve como un rival temible.<br/>Alejandro tiene sus propias ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timeo danaos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MattDreamsMcGregor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattDreamsMcGregor/gifts), [Kyryna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyryna/gifts).



-Es bueno tenerte de vuelta –afirmó Alejandro con un suspiro de satisfacción, y hundió el rostro en el hombro de su amante y mejor amigo.

Tumbado junto a él en la cama, Hefestión rió, al tiempo que le acariciaba los rizos dorados de la cabellera.

-Alejandro, no habré estado fuera más de quince días.

El rey de Macedonia, conquistador de media ecúmene y dios en vida, respondió a aquella afirmación con un mohín.

-¿Y que haya sido poco tiempo  quiere decir que no te puedo echar de menos? –replicó, petulante.

-Mmm-. Hefestión lo alejó un poco para poder mirarlo a la cara y sonrió, burlón-. Dime, ¿de veras me has echado _tanto_ de menos? Porque a mí, en cambio, me han llegado rumores muy interesantes.

-¿Ah, sí? -. Alejandro alzó una ceja y se hizo el desentendido, aunque su inicio de sonrisa insinuaba que sabía perfectamente a qué se refería el otro-. ¿Qué rumores te han llegado, exactamente?

-Bueno…-. Hefestión se reacomodó en la cama hasta quedar apoyado sobre un codo, mientras miraba a su amigo con interés-. Por lo que dicen, Nabarzanes consiguió ser perdonado porque supo escoger muy bien los regalos con los que aplacarte. En particular, afirman que te trajo cierto juguete que te tiene muy, muy satisfecho.

-¿Eso dicen, eh?-. Alejandro sonrió, claramente divertido-. Bueno, tu información sólo es correcta a medias. Nabarzanes fue perdonado porque lo merecía y no por los regalos que trajera, como sin duda imaginarás. Por otro lado… sí, es verdad. Uno de sus regalos me tiene sumamente satisfecho.

-Ajá-. Hefestión lo miró con una ceja arqueada, lleno de curiosidad-. ¿Es tan guapo como dicen?

-Más, probablemente-. Le dio un amistoso golpecito en las costillas-. Aunque no tanto como tú.

Hefestión rió.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con halagos, Alejandro? Ya me tienes en tu cama.

-Los dos sabemos que podría llegar muy lejos con halagos –replicó Alejandro con una media sonrisa burlona-. Pero me limitaba a expresar un hecho.

Como efectivamente los halagos podían llevarle muy lejos, el rey de Macedonia fue premiado con un beso.

-Bueno, mi curiosidad crece por momentos –afirmó Hefestión-. Lo tendrás por aquí cerca, espero.

-¿Es ésa tu forma de pedirme que le haga venir?

-Aristóteles siempre alabó tu inteligencia, amigo mío.

****

Bagoas había temido este día.

Aún no hablaba griego de un modo muy fluido, pero ciertamente lo dominaba mucho más de lo que daba a entender a los invasores de su país; cuanto menos creyeran que sabía, mejor. El lenguaje de la observación en una corte, sin embargo, lo dominaba a la perfección desde hacía años, y en las dos semanas que llevaba en aquel campamento ya había absorbido toneladas de información.

Casi desde su llegada oyó hablar de Hefestión, y supo que debía temerlo.

Parte de lo que se decía de su relación con Iskander (no, Alejandro, debía acordarse de llamarlo a la manera griega) le parecía simplemente inverosímil. ¿Qué rey tendría por amante a un hombre que era casi su igual, un compañero de infancia por añadidura? Y, ¿cómo podía aquella relación haber durado diez años? Alejandro era un hombre con un saludable apetito sexual, eso había quedado claro a lo largo de las últimas semanas, y siendo rey habría tenido oportunidades de sobra para ejercerlo. ¿Ninguna de aquellas ocasiones había hecho flaquear su relación con Hefestión? ¿En serio?

Por otro lado, aquellos bárbaros eran francamente extraños. Bagoas había aprendido a no presuponer nada sobre ellos, porque desde luego todo era posible.

Y si el vínculo entre el rey y su amigo -¿amante?- era tan fuerte como se suponía… entonces, Bagoas estaba perdido.

De modo que sí, temía aquel encuentro. Cuando le anunciaron que Alejandro reclamaba su presencia (y todo el campamento sabía quién más estaba en su tienda), Bagoas previó diferentes resultados de la entrevista, a cada cual más preocupante. Si el lazo que unía a Hefestión con Alejandro era tan fuerte como todos decían, podía perfectamente presionarle para que se deshiciera de él, ya fuera enviándole lejos de la corte o de un modo más… definitivo. Tal vez fingiría tolerarle, antes de dar comienzo a una guerra callada pero sin cuartel que Bagoas no ganaría sin mucha dificultad. O, en el mejor de los casos, quizá se limitara a tratarle con indiferencia, pero en modo alguno sería un aliado. De eso no le cabía duda.

En cualquier caso, el rey llamaba. No había más remedio que acudir.

***

-Ah, Bagoas. Ahí estás-. Alejandro sonrió al verlo entrar en la tienda,  y el muchacho se relajó un poco. Si la actitud amistosa del monarca era indicación de algo, al menos no parecía estar en peligro inminente.

Con todo, un solo vistazo a la estancia le indicó al eunuco que al menos algunos de los rumores eran ciertos. Tanto el rey como su amigo estaban vestidos, eso era cierto, pero el estado de la cama que compartían lo decía todo. No sólo eso: ambos se hallaban sentados sobre ella, en actitud tranquila y distendida, y nada, absolutamente nada en la postura de Hefestión parecía indicar que le rindiera a Alejandro la reverencia debida a un monarca. Los griegos parecían decididamente laxos en cuestiones de etiqueta, pero todo tenía unos límites.

Por si este abundante despliegue de símbolos de cercanía fuera poco, el noble macedonio era remarcablemente guapo. Bagoas estaba enterado, naturalmente, de aquella anécdota según la cual la reina madre Sisigambis se había inclinado ante el hombre equivocado, y ahora comprendía que tenía que ser cierta. Alejandro era apuesto a su manera, e indudablemente imponente. Su belleza, sin embargo, se debía sobre todo a su juventud, su cabello dorado y su cuerpo atlético, mientras que ante todo resultaba imponente porque parecía irradiar voluntad, y todo aquello, excepto la voluntad, desaparecería con el paso de los años. El caso de Hefestión era distinto, y justificaba totalmente la confusión de de la reina madre. Él era imponente porque irradiaba confianza en sí mismo, y guapo porque los dioses debían de sentirse inspirados cuando fue concebido por sus padres. Bagoas había visto mucha gente hermosa, y reconocía su tipología. Con aquella estructura ósea, aquellos ojos y aquella piel, Hefestión seguiría siendo apuesto hasta el día de su muerte.

De modo que ni siquiera podía sacarle partido al hecho de ser una década más joven que su rival. Maravilloso. Al menos, se consoló Bagoas, dicho rival también parecía impresionado con su propia belleza.

-Dioses, Alejandro –comentó, al tiempo que lo devoraba con la mirada-. No mentías. Es _mucho_ más guapo de lo que dicen los rumores; te doy toda la razón.

-Te lo dije –replicó Alejandro con satisfacción, y levantándose de la cama, se acercó al eunuco para acariciarle el pelo con una mano-. Bagoas, te presento al general Hefestión, a quien posiblemente hayas oído nombrar en estos días.

-Desde luego –dijo Bagoas, antes de inclinarse respetuosamente-. Es un honor, noble macedonio.

El general sonrió, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-Y es un placer, por mi parte.

Bueno. Hasta ahora parecía amistoso, aunque algo arrogante. Bagoas podía convivir con la arrogancia; eso no era un problema. Sobre todo porque implicaba _vivir_.

Avanzando también hacia ellos, Hefestión hizo un comentario en aquella incomprensible lengua macedonia, y Alejandro rió antes de responderle. Bagoas no entendió ni una palabra, pero por el tono parecía tratarse de algo sucio. Griegos. No tenían vergüenza ni decoro.

Como respuesta, al parecer, al comentario de su amigo, la mano del monarca inició un descenso lento y sensual desde el pelo del muchacho, que se forzó a relajarse y arquear el cuello contra la mano acariciadora, de modo casi imperceptible pero alentador. Con una sonrisa,  Alejandro introdujo un dedo en el cuello de su túnica, del que dio un ligero tirón.

-Bagoas, por favor, desnúdate. A Hefestión le gustaría verte… en tu totalidad.

No.

Tenían.

Vergüenza.

Con movimientos ligeramente rígidos que le habrían avergonzado ante una audiencia que fuera capaz de notarlos, Bagoas se desprendió de su ropa. Al menos, pensó, estaba la recompensa de saber que su competidor parecía muy impresionado por lo que veía.

Otro comentario en macedonio, y de pronto las manos de Hefestión se desplazaban sobre su piel, acariciando suavemente sus hombros. El muchacho miró a Alejandro, algo sobresaltado, pero el rey no pareció alterarse porque alguien más tocara lo que era de su propiedad. De nuevo, Bagoas se forzó a relajarse, y se limitó a esbozar una débil sonrisa mientras las manos del otro se deslizaban por sus brazos.

-No tiene ni una cicatriz –comentó el general, que en aquel momento le observaba las manos.

 Bagoas quedó desconcertado por el comentario, y casi se ofendió. Era esclavo de cama del Gran Rey; naturalmente que no tenía cicatrices. ¿Cómo iba el Gran Rey  a aceptar algo que no fuera perfecto? Alejandro, sin embargo, parecía entender lo que su amigo quería decir con aquello.

-Así es- replicó, al tiempo que jugueteaba con uno de los rizos de Bagoas-. A decir verdad, su piel es prácticamente perfecta-. Se inclinó hacia el otro en una especie de susurro demasiado sonoro para ser conspirativo-: Aunque sí tiene callos, sobre todo en los pies. Es un buen bailarín.

Bagoas frunció el ceño, preguntándose si aquello era un reproche o una alabanza. Por otro lado, pensó recuperando el control de sus facciones, Macedonia debía ser un país muy agreste. Seguro que estaban acostumbrados a acostarse con soldados que habían vivido todo tipo de batallas, y con esclavas que se pasarían el día cocinando, limpiando y en general trabajando como mulas. Según había oído decir Bagoas, en Grecia sí existían profesionales del placer (¿hetairas? ¿Era ése el nombre?), pero con toda seguridad no alcanzarían el refinamiento de Persia. Al fin y al cabo, nada alcanzaba el refinamiento de Persia.

Bien. Si eso era lo que querían, Bagoas les ofrecería algo no sólo distinto, sino mejor que cualquier cosa que hubieran visto hasta ahora. Tal vez Hefestión fuera increíblemente apuesto, y quizá tuviera un vínculo inquebrantable con Alejandro. Pero el eunuco estaba razonablemente seguro de que algunos trucos que Bagoas conocía el macedonio no los alcanzaba siquiera a imaginar.

Hefestión estaba acabando su exploración epidérmica alrededor del muchacho, después de una tensa pausa a su espalda en la que volvió a haber un intercambio de comentarios salaces en macedonio, y caricias algo más atrevidas de lo que el persa habría querido. Con todo, Bagoas comenzó sentirse más y más tranquilo. Parecía que su papel aquí (que Alejandro presumiera de su nueva adquisición) estaba concluyendo. Seguramente ahora el general haría algún último comentario, daría un paso atrás, y el rey le diría que podía retirarse. Vivo, y al parecer sin haberse creado un enemigo poderoso. No podía pedir más.

En vez de hacer eso, Hefestión tomó la barbilla de Bagoas entre sus dedos y le plantó un beso en los labios.

Bueno, eso sí que lo había pillado por sorpresa; Bagoas se quedó paralizado, totalmente perdido acerca de cómo actuar. Mostrarlo para presumir entraba dentro de lo esperable. Pero pensaba… ¿pensaba Alejandro compartirlo? ¿Qué clase de rey hace semejante cosa? ¿O sería Hefestión un enemigo, después de todo? ¿Era aquello una trampa?

El noble macedonio se apartó ligeramente, y el muchacho miró a Alejandro con los ojos como platos. ¿Qué demonios quería decir aquello?

Para su sorpresa, el monarca rodeó tranquilamente la cintura de Hefestión con ambos brazos y se puso de puntillas para apoyar la barbilla en el hombro de su amigo.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó, expectante.

-Nabarzanes te ha hecho un magnífico regalo –opinó Hefestión, que aún no había soltado la cara de Bagoas.

Alejandro sonrió, claramente satisfecho.

-¿Envidioso de mi suerte? –dijo, provocador.

Hefestión alzó una ceja con exagerado asombro, y giró la cabeza para mirar a Alejandro a la cara.

-¿Tendré motivos para estarlo?

El rey rió.

-No –replicó, besando el cuello de su amigo, antes de soltarle y dar un paso hacia adelante para acariciar la espalda desnuda de Bagoas-. Soy un hombre generoso –declaró con una media sonrisa.

O sea que sí. Sí iban a compartirlo.

Bagoas analizó la situación, y decidió que aquella no era una mala opción. Sin lugar a dudas, resultaba como mínimo desconcertante (a Bagoas le parecían más bárbaros con cada día que pasaba), pero era una situación no sólo tolerable, sino llena de posibilidades. Si Hefestión disfrutaba también de su compañía no intrigaría en su contra, o eso cabía esperar. De modo que podía darse por satisfecho con aquel… peculiar apaño, aunque debía admitir que hería ligeramente su orgullo. Compartir la cama de reyes era una cosa, pero permitir que también lo tomara un simple general…

Como si hubiera leído su mente, el rey posó una mano sobre su hombro y apretó con suavidad, antes de inclinarse para hablarle al oído.

-Considéralo como si fuera yo mismo, Bagoas –le dijo-. Puede que ya lo hayas oído decir, pero en cierto modo él también es Alejandro.


End file.
